Chapter 1, Part 2
Chapter 1, Part 2 is the second part of Kimi Ga Shine: Tasuketsu Death Game. It was originally released on NicoNico on January 31, 2018. While reeling from the death of Professor Mishima, Sara finds Gonbee Yamada, another surviving participant hidden in the Red Room. The second floor opens up and a grieving Nao runs away with Mishima's decapitated head. Later, they're all forced to play the Main Game where several secrets come out. Plot Card roles Part 2 begins with a flashback from Nao’s point of view, back when Nao was still attending high school. Mishima drives Nao back home after one of his afterschool art sessions. Nao panics about her future and Mishima reassures that any failures she lives through now won’t matter, for as long as she’s alive, there’s always a chance at happiness. The flashback ends and we return to the aftermath of Mishima’s death. While everyone is dumbfounded over the death of Mishima, Sou finds a message on the back of the door of the Pink Room. The message explains that it was a practice round for the Death Game and if all the votes are tied, there would be no deaths. Nao, still shocked from Mishima’s death, picks up and weakly shakes Mishima’s body, resulting in Mishima’s head falling off his body. Joe begins to angrily question who voted for Mishima, while Keiji calms everyone down, saying no one knew what would happen and that there was no ill will. All participants separate in their own ways. Keiji, Nao, and Gin remain in the Pink Room, while Sara leaves the Pink Room to find Kai staring at the Kitchen door in the Cafeteria. Sara questions on whether Kai is really her stalker and recalls how angry Kai appeared when he hit Miley after killing Mishima. While they are talking, the lights go out. They both look for a switch and Sara finds a Role Card glowing under one of the tables. She picks up the card and reads the rules on the card, which says that no one else should know the existence of the card or else the cardholder will die. When the lights turn back on, Sara looks at the back of the card and sees the role of Keymaster. Returning to the Central Hall, Sara finds Q-taro and Sou there along with a new set of stairs leading up to the Second Floor. They all question how the stairs got there, and while Q-taro questions how strong the camaraderie of the participants can be after learning the rules of the Main Game, he promises to keep guard and prevent anyone from going up to the Second Floor by themselves. Sou wants to show something to Sara and leads her to the Back of Cafeteria and shows her the Hidden Room. The room is dark with a desk and a laptop sits on top of it. Both Sara and Sou ponder what is on the computer, if it’s a trap, and what the password could be. Sou, thinking that the laptop could contain useful information, decides to stay and try to unlock it. Sara comes across Kanna and Reko at the Passage to Bar. Kanna’s clothes are still dirty after she wet herself from witnessing Mishima’s death, so Reko asks Sara to find clean clothes for her. Sara does, in fact, find exact replica clothes on an eerie life-size doll of Kanna in the Blue Room. When she gives them to Kanna they have a stilted awkward moment when the latter leaves quickly after asking Sara not to be kind to her anymore. Reko demands an explanation, so Sara tells her about Mishima’s kind lie. Reko reassures her that there had been no ill-intent and cheers her up. In the Bar, Joe can be found sitting on one of the stools, sulking all alone. Sara approaches him and while Joe initially desired to be left alone, he remarks how being in the bar is calming. Joe brings up his suspicions of Keiji and on whether he is actually a cop. He asks Sara’s opinion about it and states that he can’t imagine one of their allies working with the kidnappers. Sara notes this discrepancy, remembering how Joe was one of the first people to suspect their allies for possibly being an accomplice. Joe asks Sara if she could look into Keiji, and she agrees. The man in the locker thumb|A strange man. Red Room door open, mysterious silhouette at door. Red Room puzzle. Sara finds one half of ripped up sheet of paper with mysterious percentages for participants. There are names that Sara doesn't recognize, noting the name Alice Yabusame. Upon finishing the puzzle, Sara finds a strange looking man in prison garb in a locker who passes out upon seeing her. Joe and Sara take the unconscious man to Keiji in the Pink Room. Announcement for everyone to leave the Pink Room so corpse can get cleaned up, where Nao freaks out and puts Mishima’s head in the box that had Miley’s doll head in it and runs away. Gin chases after Nao. Central Hall, Joe, Keiji and Sara. Q-taro isn’t there. They split up. Joe searches first floor, Keiji and Sara go up to the second floor to search for Nao. On the second floor, there are two doors that both contain saunas behind them. “Ro” Room. Gin is trapped in a cage. Birdcage Game where Gin is saved by Sara. Keiji, Sara, and Gin return to 2nd Floor hall. Sara probes Keiji about his occupation, but Keiji deflects. All three return to First Floor. Lights are out for the whole floor. They go to Hidden Room and Sou is unconscious, and the laptop has been stolen. Under the desk, Sara finds another Role Card but this time, it’s the Sacrifice Card. Sou, awake, asks what Sara is looking at, and she attempts to cover herself with a lie. Keiji assumes that Sou was knocked out by someone on the First Floor. They all decide to gather everyone together. In the Cafeteria, Kai is there. Informs them that Joe wants everyone to meet up at the Bar. Kai tags along with them. All participants are at the bar except Nao. The strange man is awake, and introduces himself as Gonbee Yamada. Gonbee refuses to cooperate because, after hearing the gunshots from the game of Russian Roulette, wrongly assumes Sara killed nine people. After clearing up the issue, Gonbee still refuses to work with the participants, but won't obstruct their investigation. Everyone decides to search for Nao together. Finding Nao Keiji and Sara go back to the 2nd floor. Sara solves the mirror room puzzle with Keiji's help, discovering that there's a lifelike doll of her in the same room where she found one of Kanna in the process. Solving the mirror room opens up another hall, where Sara and Keiji find the kitchen key. Along with the key, there's three doors-- a white door, a black door, and a central, larger red door. thumb|left|Find Nao in the kitchen. Upon unlocking the kitchen, the three find Nao. After pacifying her, she leaves to go speak to Reko, and Sara and Keiji find that the box that once contained the head of Mishima is now empty. Sara obtains an empty knife box with six numbers inside. The two doors on the right and left sides of the hall on the 2nd floor, the white room and the black room, are opened with this code. Keiji and Sara are both immediately unsettled by the white room, empty save for handcuffs and what appears to be a box. Keiji posits that it's because someone had died in there, which further disturbs Sara, who leaves the room after imagining the dead body. In the black room there's a paper shredder with several shredded documents that Gin decides to sort through. Sara decides to go downstairs, but is interrupted by Sou, who infers that since Joe didn't vote for himself during the Second Trial, he likely voted for Mishima. Sou suggests she doesn't trust him. Sara enters the bar, where she finds Joe sitting, looking at something in his hands. He reveals a photo of him, Sara, and Ryoko, and shares that on his first date with Ryoko, he was so nervous the only thing he could talk about was Sara. After her heart-to-heart with Joe, Sara returns to the Central Hall, where Gonbee informs her there was a noise on the second floor. The red door is now open. When Sara tries to investigate, she's pushed in and loses consciousness. Upon reawakening, she finds herself in a dark room with a banquet and a screen with Miley on it. Miley then explains the rules of the Main Game-- that the participants must argue and decide who to be killed. She explains the roles of the cards. Most players have commoner cards, which have no special functions. There are three special cards. Whoever has the Keymaster card (in this case, Sara) cannot be voted as the one to die, or else everyone dies. The Sage, through divination, knows who the Keymaster is. The Sacrifice can only live if they're voted as the victim, at which point they can choose one other participant to save. The Sacrifice also has two votes. The Main Game After having only a little water to drink, Sara enters the stage of the Main Game. The stage of the Main Game is filled with a number of waist-high desks, which are revealed to be reverse hourglasses that show how much time is left. The preliminary discussion is 70 minutes, and the final is 20. Just before the Main Game begins, Kanna shows up late. Miley reiterates the rules, and the debate begins. Sou starts off by saying he's the Keymaster. Sara, knowing that's her role card, refutes him, and it sends the group into an uproar. Keiji interrupts them by saying that their roles only become important in the final vote, and that they need to focus on the main discussion. This point will return later if not chosen before Q-Taro's Q-Taro states the they have to vote for the least cooperative person among them, and he expresses his desire to vote for Gonbee. The other participants reason that it's dangerous to vote unanimously for Gonbee in the preliminary vote, since he may be the Keymaster or Sacrifice. Keiji says that it's safest to elect as close to five people as possible. Gonbee brings up the next topic: that he's going to vote for Sara. Most of the other participants jump to defend Sara, as she has been their de-facto leader for the entirety of the Death Game. Gonbee states that his reason for suspicion is that Sara possesses the only weapon amongst them-- the revolver. Sara refutes the claim with the empty box from the kitchen, and says that since only the impression of the kitchen knife is left, someone else in the group has the knife. She states that whoever owns the knife at the moment is irrelevant, and what's important is that Sara doesn't have it. This quiets Gonbee. After this conversation, Q-Taro says it's most reasonable to vote for those who have been most burdensome up until this point-- Nao, Kanna, and Gin. Reko implores them to stand up for themselves, but they all have trouble defending their right to live. Keiji tells Sara that only she can pull their words out of them. Gin remains quiet, Nao tries to calm herself, and Kanna seems hesitant. Sou watches her carefully. Kanna states that she doesn't care what happens anymore, not even if she gets voted for. She wants to see her sister. This enrages Q-Taro, but Kai thinks she may be acting. He says she may have pulled the Sacrifice card. Sara doesn't think Kanna is capable of playing such mind games, unless someone suggested it to her, namely Sou. Sou tries to steer the discussion away from Kanna, at which Sara will accuse him of trying to protect Kanna. If Sou's point was not pressed before Q-Taro's, he will bring up being the Keymaster now. Instead of Keiji, Sou will deflect away from this point, and the group will continue with trying to get a statement out of Gin. He'll stay quiet, and Reko will say that Gin said he found something amazing in the shredded documents in the black room. Gin is extremely hesitant to show what he found, and lies that he doesn't have anything. Q-Taro accuses Reko of lying herself to protect him, which distresses Gin. thumb|Gin vs. Q-taro Gin and Q-Taro enter a Balance Battle. Sara affirms Q-Taro saying that no one will believe Gin if he doesn't speak up, denies Gin saying that he didn't see anything, and denies Gin saying that Reko got it wrong. This spurs Gin into saying that he didn't want to believe what the paper he found said. Sara encourages him to speak up. Gin states that the hand-torn paper he found among the scraps said that Sara was a murderer. The paper in question has a list of four names, with a percentage and occupation next to them, like the one Sara found in the red room. Sara notices something is amiss as Q-Taro is listed as a high school teacher. Sara replaces Gin's name half with her own, and now Mishima's occupation tracks. Alice Yabusame is now listed as the murderer. Sara reasons that since her and Gin's name halves have tears that both match the occupation half, at least two of these same papers were torn in a stack. Gin recognizes the name Yabusame, and Sara calls out Reko as having the family name Yabusame. Reko denies being nor knowing Alice. Sara reasons that Alice and Reko are different people, and Joe brings up that Alice and Reko are listed as separate people on the chalkboard in the bar, but Nao says she found chalk, implying that the list could have been changed. Reko says Alice is her brother's name, and Kai expresses disbelief at Alice being a brother, rather than a sister. The group continues to corner Reko, at which point Gonbee shouts out, and reveals himself to be Alice Yabusame, and claims Reko as his little sister, which Reko corroborates. Alice says he lied about being in jail for larceny, and actually was arrested for murder. Reko explains she instructed Alice to hide their relationship. Sou tries to turns the discussion to Nao's justification, but Sara is caught up on the name Megumi Sasahara, listed as detective. Keiji feigns ignorance. Nao starts to explain how she took Mishima's head in the box and left to hide in the kitchen, and didn't touch anything. Sara denies this claim with the empty knife box, and says only Nao could have taken the knife. Joe asks how she got the key anyways, and Nao claims the kitchen was open when she entered, and she locked it from the inside. Keiji accuses Nao of lying about being with Mishima's head, since the box was empty when they found it. Nao claims she has no idea what happened to his head. Joe says that if he had been in Nao's shoes, he probably would have snapped. He reasons that Nao could have done something irrational, and asks Nao why she didn't look for those who voted for Mishima. Sou reasons that maybe Nao didn't put Mishima in the box because she cared about him, but rather to recover his collar, on behalf of the kidnappers. Joe continues to badger her, at which point Reko interrupts him. She says that before the Second Trial, she overheard Mishima discussing with Nao to vote for each other. Nao obeyed his request, but Mishima still voted for himself. That's why Nao didn't look for the culprit, because she felt like she shouldered some blame. Joe brings up that he voted for himself, contradicting what Sou told Sara during the investigation, that he voted for Joe, so Joe must've voted for someone else. Sou plays it off by saying he just told Sara he voted for whomever, and she just took it seriously. Alice and Reko question if it's okay to leave the matter of the disappearing head to rest. Sou then states he remembers who knocked him out, and that it's Nao. Nao admits to being the culprit, and says that she was threatened by Kai into doing it. Nao explains that when she ran away after the Body Collection Announcement, she was pulled into the kitchen by Kai, and he protected her. Nao says Kai requested something of her, at which Kai cuts her off, suspecting her of lying. Kai and Nao enter a Balance Battle. Sara affirms that Nao couldn't have gotten into the kitchen, affirms Nao saying that the key was thrown to the second floor, denies Kai saying he needed a weakness to threaten with, denies Nao reasoning that Kai had it out for Sou, and affirms Kai saying he wanted to steal something. thumb|left|Kai threatens Nao. Nao says Kai agreed to help her on the stipulation that she recover the laptop. She was threatened at knifepoint by Kai, who gives her a frying pan with which to attack Sou. If she does not comply, he will give the key to someone else. Kai states that both he and Sara will be in trouble if the laptop's contents are revealed. Nao further reasons that Kai stole Mishima's head, as well. Sou asserts that the laptop's password was easy to guess, and reveals that it was "chidouin." Kai asks if Sou read the emails, tentatively confirming that the laptop belongs to him. Sou reads four emails sent from Kai in this order, from the oldest: the first is about 17 people being secured for the death game, the second details his affection for and desire to protect Sara, and willingness to give himself up to the Chidouins, the third states that if any harm comes to Sara, he will even stand against the receipiant, and the fourth says Sara is looking forward to the games, and her friend is looking forward to them as well. Naturally, the participants are shocked by this reveal. Sou reasons that Kai, Sara, and Joe are with the kidnappers. Joe responds that there's no way they're on the kidnapper's side, because they participated in the First Trial, which Sou reminds them they cannot prove. thumb|Sou snaps. The other participants come to the defense of Sara and Joe, surprising and angering Sou, unable to think that the others trust Sara so readily. His amicable, nonthreatening personality is shed quickly as he insults the other participants for being so weak-minded, and states that he thinks the others are worthless, seeing only Sara as a worthy opponent. Sara enters an argument with Sou. She retorts by asserting her innocence and uninvolvement, saying that the emails weren't sent to the same person each time, and denying any relation to Kai. Even though Sara manages to refute most of Sou's points, the other participants are suspicious and unsure what to think of either of them. As Joe starts to defend Sara, Miley jumps in by telling them it's time for the preliminary vote. Sara makes a last-ditch effort to remind everyone she's the Keymaster. Five people proceed as candidates to the final vote-- Sara, Joe, Kanna, Sou, and Kai. Sara grapples with her own mortality and fear of death, and Keiji snaps her out of it, and reminds everyone of the roles. The participants realize the Sage is one of the candidates. Kanna, Kai, and Joe remain silent on their roles, while Sou and Sara continue to assert they're the Keymaster. Gin says he doesn't want to see a massacre, and Sara asks where he picked up the word. He responds that before the preliminary vote, Joe had said that if they voted for Sara, it'd be a massacre. Sara uses this to deduce that Joe has a strong possibility of being the Sage. When Sara speaks up about this, Joe says that he is the Sage and he will reveal the results of his divination, but his clause is that he doesn't want anyone to vote for him. He states that Sara is the Keymaster. Kanna comes out and says she is the Sage, and that Sou is the Keymaster, causing Kai to claim Sage and that Sara is the Keymaster, which sends the group into a tizzy. Keiji asserts Kanna and Sou are working together, and asks Sara to find a way to determine the roles. He then calls a final discussion, and questions the potential Sages on the design on the back of the Keymaster card. Joe states that it's a key, Kanna says it's a lock, and Kai says nothing. To deal the final blow, Sara presents the rulebook to Kai. She asks him about the design, and he remains silent. Sara points out that the Sage cannot lie about their divination, and that their divination only allows them to ascertain the Keymaster's identity, but nothing else. This makes Kai, who said nothing about the design, the Sage. This leads Sara to wonder why Joe lied about his role. She presents her deduction to Kai, who becomes unsettled. He states that he doesn't want to die, asserts that Joe is the Sacrifice, and pleads for the participants to vote for Sou. Kai admits to having contact with the kidnappers. The results Kai ends up with the most votes regardless of who Sara chooses to vote for. Sou makes a jab at how everyone voted with logic over emotion. Miley confirms Kai as the Sage, Sara as the Keymaster, and Joe as the Sacrifice, to die with his objective incomplete. Joe apologizes for tricking the group, admitting that he can't see any of them as bad people. Joe says that he loves Sara, and that she's his best friend, before Miley summons the Wrigglers to suck the blood from his body. Miley gives a desperate Sara a button to slow the device used to kill Joe. However fast Sara presses the button, she can't save Joe, the exercise is futile. A heartbroken Sara continues to click the button, even after Joe has died. Keiji gently stops her. thumb|left|Kai's final defiance. To antagonize Sara further, Miley points out that with each button press, she prolonged Joe's suffering. Miley turns her attention to Kai, "the main event," who has slit his wrists with the kitchen knife to issue his own death. Q-Taro tackles Miley to keep her from activating the device to kill Kai, as Kai tells Sara his suicide is his final resistance against the kidnappers. He entrusts his regrets and hopes to Sara and expresses his satisfaction before dropping dead. A flashback ensues of a conversation between Sara and Joe on his birthday, where Sara gifts him the same dog keychain he wore on his uniform throughout the Death Game. He promises to wear it to graduation. After a splash screen showing the surviving characters, the game flickers between scenes of the characters coping after the Main Game. Gin, Nao, and Reko are looking over a fitful Sara in the Blue Room. Miley addresses a mysterious entity (which could simply be the player) and tells them to rest up before proceeding to the next floor. Q-Taro broods over Kai's alignment alone at the bar. Sou and Kanna speak alone in the hallway before the red door, where Kanna pleads with Sou to not further upset Sara. Finally, Alice speaks with Keiji in the secret room, asking him if he's aware of the case that landed Alice in prison. Alice reveals to Keiji that he was arrested for killing a person named Sou Hiyori. Game transcripts Navigation Category:Game chapters